An Intriguing Proposal
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: NOW A TWOSHOT! When two people decide to have a child, it is usually as a sign of their love. But on the Heylin side, it’s a little bit more complicated than that . . . CHACK/MPREG - Rated M just in case.
1. PART 1

**This was a request from sasukexnarutoforever, but was an idea I had been entertaining in the back of my mind for a while. Though I warn you it isn't quite like the stuff I usually write, as stated in the summary, this is a MPREG story. I'm not a huge fan of MPREG fics, but I always wanted to try my hand at it. So I figured that I might as well write one about one of my favorite slash couples - CHACK. In any case, I hope you all like it.**

**SUMMARY: When two people decide to have a child, it is usually as a sign of their love. But on the Heylin side, it's a little bit more complicated than that . . .**

**WARNINGS: Male pregnancy(impossible, but still entertaining), yaoi/slash/shounen-ai(whatever you choose to call it, it's still guys doing other guys), adult situations and language.**

**DISCLAIMER: Even after all these years, Xiaolin Showdown continues to be one of my favorite animated shows of all time, therefore Christy Hui and the people of Kids WB/Cartoon network deserve all credit due to them. I just wish they would put the rest of the show on DVD already!**

**An Intriguing Proposal by NINJA-RENKA**

* * *

_Why the hell did I agree to this?_

_Oh yeah, I know why. _

_A very persuasive and very attractive Heylin warlord asked me to . . . _

Lying in bed, half awake and half asleep, Jack Spicer stares up at the ceiling of his evil idol's bedroom. Idly, his hands rub over the curve of his belly, feeling his child move inside him. It was a weird feeling to know that something was growing inside of him, completely dependent on him for survival. Yet, to the young villain, it was oddly comforting to have living proof that the nights of passion between himself and the dragon lord actually happened.

That's right, Jack Spicer - evil teen genius, was pregnant with Chase Young's child.

Five months pregnant, twenty-one weeks, to be exact.

How is that possible? Well like any good story, it would probably be best to start from the beginning . . .

_**Six months earlier**_

Jack had been in his lab, the place he spent most of his time, working on the experiments he had neglected due to the increase of revealing Shen Gong Wu. In his element, engulfed in the inner workings of his robots and developing new and more lethal inventions, the tech genius was truly enjoying himself. It was during this time that Chase Young had decided to visit his admirer's basement laboratory. At his appearance, the goth immediately stops his work with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey Chase! Uh, what brings you by at this time of night?" - asks the young villain, anxiously waiting for the evil man to explain his visit.

"Spicer, I require your body."-calmly states the dragon lord, forgoing any of his normal greetings.

The frank statement simply hangs in the air as the teen tries to figure out how to respond to it. Unfortunately his shock prevents the evil genius from thinking clearly so he simply replies with the first thing that comes to mind.

"For what?"-inquires Jack, scarlet eyes remain fixed on the dark warrior.

"I want to have sex with you."

"W-WHAT?! WHY?!"

"To carry my child, of course."-informs the Heylin as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"**WHAT?!**"-exclaims Jack, his eyes as large as saucers.

"I want to engage in sexual intercourse so that you may carry my child. Do you need me to reiterate myself?" -inquires Chase, his tone clearly indicating his aggravation at having to repeat his words.

"Oh I get it, this is some kind of Heylin practical joke . . . Haha very funny, Chase."-supplies the teen villain as he returns to his work.

"When have you ever known me to joke? I am being quite serious."

Turning back around, an indiscernible look is etched into Jack's face - a strange amalgamation of confusion, uncertainty, and a few other emotions that the warlord has never seen on the teenager.

"Look, I know that everyone likes to make fun of my girly screaming, but I'm a boy. B - O - Y, BOY. I have XY chromosomes and everything. So I'm sorry, but I can't have a baby for you."

"According to whom?"

"Oh, I don't know . . . the ENTIRE scientific community, Mother Nature, genetics, take your pick!"

"Spicer, calm down."

Unconsciously taking the dragon lord's advice, the teen takes a breath. The youth's mind is racing trying to understand the insane proposal that the evil man had offered. Using the opportunity, Chase nears the albino, his face set into a serious expression.

"I am well aware of the restrictions applied to human conception and gestation. However, if you remember - I am, for the most part, a dragon. A ancient species that isn't as . . . limited. To continue our species, males simply need a willing vessel that can provide the necessary genetic material."

"Well I, for the most part, am male! Even if I agreed to this, I'm missing a few vital parts, mainly a uterus."

Placing a gloved hand on Jack's lower abdomen, Chase locks eyes with the youth. The sudden physical contact from the warlord freezes the young villain and any higher level brain functions he had at the moment.

"When a human is genuinely attracted to a humanoid creature such as myself, the mortal's body becomes very receptive. That human will then begin to exude pheromones that attract said creature, letting him know that the human can become a potential vessel for his offspring."

With his hand still on the teenager's belly, the dark warrior circles around the thin body, stopping directly behind him. The Heylin lord leans in to inhale the teen's scent presently wafting from his crimson hair. The intoxicating aroma awakening the more primal side of the dragon's personality. When Jack shivers at the close proximity, an evil smirk tugs at the immortal's lips before continuing his explanation.

"Most of my kind have used females as their vessels since they already have the necessary parts. However, there are cases in which young men have developed a womb in order to successfully gestate and give birth to healthy children."

"H-How did they give birth?"

"The sire either removed them physically or through a transference ritual. It depended on the situation."

"Physically? . . . Like they _ripped_ it out?!" - asks Jack, his face turning a sickly green.

"Don't be so macabre. Removing the child physically is very similar to the Cesarean procedure that modern humans perform. When done correctly, the body heals and returns to normal within a few weeks."

Processing the information he was just given, the teen genius closes his eyes for a minute and then re-opens them. Once he chooses to accept his idol's explanation of male pregnancy the genius' mind is then assaulted with questions of an entirely different nature.

"Okay, you've explained the technical part. . . But you still haven't explained why you want me to carry your child. And while we're on the subject, why do you even want a child in the first place?"

Behind the thin youth, Chase lets out a small chuckle.

"If I answer your questions will you agree to do it?"

"That pretty much depends on your answer, doesn't it?"

"Very well. Having a child would provide me with the opportunity to properly nurture and train him in the ways of evil from the very beginning of life."

"So, you basically want another apprentice?" inquires Jack with bitterness tingeing his words.

"If all I wanted was another apprentice, I wouldn't be asking you for such a momentous favor, Spicer. What I want is a student that I can instruct in dark magic and sorcery. What I want is to create another entity that can inspire true evil and eventually join me when this world becomes mine. I have learned from the mistakes of the past, and by deceiving a person into an apprenticeship I leave room for betrayal. However, a child, who naturally learns from the behaviors of their parent and seeks approval, will be less inclined to pursue such traitorous actions. At the very least, the child would be influenced by evil based simply on his heredity. After all, my son or daughter will inherit my evil traits as well as my draconic abilities. . . Besides, I'm sure you can extrapolate what eighteen years under my dark tutelage would do to their impressionable, young mind."

_God I love it when he monologues . . . _

"As deliciously evil as that sounds, you still haven't explained why you picked me."- states Jack while mentally "shooing away" that last thought. "I'm sure you could get plenty of willing females to bear your children. Hell, you could get a willing guy if you went to the right place."

"True, but I want you."

The meaning behind his words causes Jack to look over his shoulder and face Chase. Ruby eyes see golden ones staring down at him, awaiting a response. The pale face shifts between looks of shock, confusion and finally . . . hope. Shaking it off, the evil teen wills himself not to read too much into the dragon's promising words and turns away.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your high intelligence and physical features are traits I'd like my offspring to possess. By blending our genetic information, I believe we could create a physically and mentally perfect child."

"Was that a compliment?"-asks Jack, a light blush on his cheeks.

"It's a theory. There is really only one way to see if I'm right. Now, I believe I have sufficiently answered your questions, so what is your answer to mine?"

"I-I have to think about it." - whispers the teen, still reeling from the immortal's proposal.

"What is there to think about? Are there some concerns of yours that I have not addressed?"

"Having a baby is a huge commitment, Chase! You're asking me to turn my entire life upside down so that you can have your perfect, evil child. What do I get out of this besides some stretch marks? Will I even get to be a part of this kid's life or will you just take the baby and never acknowledge me?"

"Don't be ridiculous." -begins the ancient warrior. "For all intents and purposes you will be the child's mother, I will not deny your right to be a part of their life. In fact, that brings me to the second part of this endeavor. Through out the gestation period, I'd like you to live with me."

"**Now you want me to move in with you?!**"

"It would be for your own protection, Spicer. My enemies will not rejoice in my decision to reproduce."

"You're right about that. I can't exactly see Hannibal Roy Bean throwing you a baby shower."

With a sigh, Jack places his hand on top of the large one that is still resting on his stomach. His thin fingers trace gloved ones as he thinks over the entire proposal. He had to admit that as weird as the situation was, it was very flattering to have your evil idol ask to bear his children. Not to mention that the dragon lord's kid would probably be ridiculously cute.

Sensing the genius' weakening resolve, Chase dips his head lower and starts to gently kiss the long neck before him. The affectionate action practically makes Jack melt into his arms with a small moan. Grinning evilly against pale flesh, the Heylin prince starts to whisper into his ear between lingering caresses.

"Jack . . . let me have you."

_Does he know how seductive he sounds right now?_

"I know that you will enjoy yourself. I'll make sure of it."

_Obviously, if what you're doing right now is any indication . . . Stop it Jack, he just wants to use you._

"Why are you resisting me?"

_Because, I don't know if I can trust you . . . Who am I fooling? It's more like I don't know if I can trust myself around you._

"Why do you insist we continue this game? I see the way you look at me . . . And it's more than obvious that we are both attracted to one another."

_Wait, you're attracted to me? . . . No, stay strong, Jack. . . Damn it, he needs to stop kissing you! How on earth does he know you're sensitive right behind your ears? ARGH! Stop it, Jack. You __need__ to focus!_

"Jack, I _need_ you." - states the dragon in a husky voice that practically dripped with lust.

_I hate that he knows just what to say to get what he wants from me . . . But I love that he' s so damn good at it._

Turning around, Jack locks his eyes with Chase's once again. This time, scarlet eyes are hardened with resolve and something else. Reaching a hand up to grab hold of the elder's neck, the teen pulls him closer. Surprising the elder, soft lips are pressed to the warlord's in a chaste kiss. It is more experimental than anything else, as the teen takes the time to fully taste Chase. Enjoying the gentle contact, the Heylin returns the gesture. His own lips enjoying the softness of Jack's. In that instant, the genius knew he just lost whatever shred of willpower he still had.

_Damn it._

"You better be a great father." - whispers Jack, averting his eyes.

Smirking at the positive response, a gloved hand turns the young face towards him. Cerise eyes widen as Chase runs his hand down a pale cheek, the simple action confusing the teenager more than anything the dragon lord had said that evening.

"I promise."

With that, the dark prince kisses him once again. This time in a effort to distract the teen as they are transported to his lair, and unceremoniously dropped onto the immortal's bed.

---------------------------------------------------

Remembering that night, and the ones after it, Jack smiles to himself. Despite the horrible cramps and chronic nausea the pregnancy induced, it was well worth it. And if staying barefoot and pregnant meant keeping Chase Young as his lover, the aspiring villain would seriously consider putting up with it. The perks were just too good to pass up.

In the past few months, the warlord had become more affectionate with his new house guest. Even going out of his way to make Jack comfortable by indulging in the teen's ridiculous requests. Changing the bedding because it wasn't "fluffy enough" and stocking his lair with strawberry Fanta soda being some of the more reasonable ones.

Basically, now that the youth was pregnant with his child, Jack Spicer had become the warlord's top priority. No doubt, a sign that the dragon's paternal instincts to protect his offspring were kicking in . . . and the evil teen was far from complaining about it. Especially when Chase would carry him around the lair to keep him off his feet, or the way the man would feel his belly to make sure their child was active. But the true joys of being pregnant with Chase Young's child came when Wuya had come to visit the warlord a few days ago.

Oh, Jack remembered that day well. . .

The confused witch had stood there sputtering when she had seen the boy's swollen stomach and practically had a heart attack when Chase told her the reason behind it.

"Chase, I don't see why you would go to such lengths to have Jack bear your children . . . especially when you have a more convenient option available to you."-the sorceress' offer dripped with suggestiveness.

"I never was one to act out of convenience, Wuya. Besides, I prefer to have my child gestate in a warm and healthy environment, not a cold and most likely barren one."

The evil overlord barely kept the sadistic smirk off his face as the words left his mouth. He had then turned his attention to the pregnant villain beside him while the witch seethed with rage.

"Now, if you excuse us, Jack needs his rest." -stated the warlord as he wrapped an arm around the youth and gently pulled the teen to his side. "My warriors will show you the way out."

And with that, the Heylin couple had walked away from the ancient sorceress, letting the jungle cats usher her out of the citadel . . .

Smirking at the fond memory, the teen rolls onto his side and snuggles back into the warm covers. The scent of the dragon lord trapped in the blankets threatens to lulls him back into a comfortable sleep. Yawning wide, Jack barely notices that he isn't alone in the room anymore.

"Spicer," -begins an amused tone. "Do you intend on spending the entire pregnancy in bed?"

"I dunno . . . Can I?"

Rolling his eyes, Chase casually walks to the side of the large piece of furniture. As he sits down, amber eyes rove over the form of the teen, silently making sure the teen's breathing and heartbeat are normal. Satisfied, he rests a hand on the child steadily growing inside of Jack. Feeling the fetus move under his touch, a pleased expression crosses his face.

"How come everytime you touch the baby, he always starts moving?" - asks a tired Jack. The movement in his abdomen effectively waking him up.

"He recognizes his sire."

"Oh."

Looking at youth, golden eyes see the fatigue in his already pale features. Leaning forward, Chase brushes a few pesky strands of red hair out of his eyes.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired."

"Any morning sickness?"

"More like 'middle-of-the-afternoon' sickness. I'm fine in the morning."

"Cute. You need to eat something, so what would you like?"

"I dunno, but the baby wants something . . . bready."

"Bready?"

"Yeah, something like bread, but not bread. Just bread-like . . . and crunchy! Do you know what I mean?"

"Does anyone?" -observes the immortal humorously.

". . . Are you making fun of me?" -Jack asks, though his question sounds more like an accusation.

"No, am I doing something to make you think otherwise?"

"Well, your tone sounds like you are."

"My tone?" - repeats Chase as he raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, your tone! You know, if you're just going to keep talking down to me, then maybe I will stay in bed for the next four months! I'm carrying your kid in here and I already feel like a beached whale! I don't need this!"

"Beached whale? . . . What on earth are you talking about?!"

"And now you're angry with me?! Is this the type of father you're going to be?" -asks Jack with a hard glare.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a simple question, Is this the type of father you're going to be? Are you going to just yell at our child when he asks you for something? If it is tell me now . . . Jeez, The kid isn't even born yet and you're already getting angry with him!"

Quickly recognizing the mood swing, Chase thinks back to what started this tirade about his parenting skills. Realizing that the boy was probably just hungry, he quickly suggests something to appease his insane craving for bread-like, crunchy food.

"Jack, would you like some toast?" -the dark lord dryly responds.

"Toast? I could totally go for toast. Why didn't you just say that before?"

With that, Jack swings out of bed wearing only an over-sized t-shirt. Still surprising graceful while carrying a child, he pulls on a pair of pajama pants as Chase watches. In the last few months, the only thing that really changed about the thin body was the growing bulge of the pale belly. If anything, the pregnancy had made the youth look better, as his alabaster skin and red hair had never felt softer. Despite those benefits, the overlord's brain was starting to hurt from the stress of deciphering the teen's sudden and sporadic mood swings. Seeing the tension on the older man's face, Jack goes over and starts to gently massage his temples.

"Is that better?"

"Yes."

With the close proximity, Chase pulls Jack even closer to him. The youth is still standing so the dragon's head rests just above the growing form of their child. His arms wrap around the younger villain who responds by running his hands through the elder's dark hair. Looking down at the man he idolized, a small smile crosses Jack's face.

_Bump_

_Bump Bump_

_Bump_

Listening to the child's steady heartbeat, Chase can't help but swell with pride.

Who knew that he could actually get the goth to agree to this request? The dragon lord was sure that the teenager would have laughed right in his face when he made the proposal, or at least resisted him more. Perhaps he had underestimated the depth of the boy's feelings towards him.

Then again, a few months ago he had came up with this completely insane idea to obtain Jack Spicer for himself. So, maybe the evil teen's feelings weren't the only ones he had severely underestimated.

It had taken quite a few advanced levels spells, a considerate amount of dark magic, and a bit of luck to get the boy pregnant, but it had worked. The dragon lord had the perfect mate and had made it so that said mate could produce him children despite being male.

So yes, Chase Young had quite a few reasons to be proud at the moment.

"I'm sorry about all the mood swings and stuff." - states Jack interrupting the immortal's previous thoughts. "I know you're going out of your way to be nice to me, and I just want you to know that it's appreciated."

"I asked you to bear my child knowing full well what that would entail, Spicer. It's fine . . . Besides, I haven't always been this hospitable to you in the past."

"Still, I'm sorry. I don't really mean any of the stuff I say, it's just the surge of hormones. Having this kid is like going through puberty all over again . . . I kinda have the urge to yell at my parents and blast hard rock music in my room."

Making a sound of acknowledgement, the dragon nuzzles his head against the warm belly housing his child. A part of the Heylin master feeling slightly guilty about tricking Jack into being his mate.

Slightly.

As far as the evil lord was concerned, the results far outweighed the means in which he obtained the pale youth. He only thanked his luck that Jack's complete naiveté concerning his idol hadn't dissipated yet. If it had, the genius may have caught onto the few details Chase had omitted from his proposition:

(1) Jack Spicer was actually the only known case in which a male successfully carried a child - human, part dragon or otherwise.

(2) If Chase wanted Jack to carry his kid, he could have simply implanted his seed with the help of modern science or a rather simple spell. The copious amounts of incedible sex they had weren't truly necessary.

(3) By physically impregnating Jack, Chase had marked him as his mate. If any other male even tried to touch Jack, the dragon would be fully justified in ripping the offending arms right off.

(4) The initial reason Chase wanted a family was to fill his life, although the whole "evil heir" idea he fed Jack definitely had an appeal.

(5) Despite his dark nature, Chase Young would never conceive a child with someone that he didn't at least have genuine affection for.

Shaking off his thoughts, Chase pulls his unknowing lover into his lap. The overlord then claims the teen's lips with his own in a passionate and bruising kiss, without giving Jack any kind of warning. Using the opportunity, the immortal slowly explores and tastes every inch of the willing mouth offered to him. Large hands rub up and down the youth's back to ease and massage the sore muscles. After their lips part, a smile works it's way onto Jack's face and his ruby eyes darken with arousal. The expression stirring the Heylin to think of more amusing activities to do in their shared bed.

"After this child is born, we should start working on his siblings." - comments the dragon as he kisses his mate's neck.

"Siblings? Wouldn't that mean we'd have to . . . well, _you know,_ again?"

"Do you have a problem with that? Judging by your reactions, I was under the impression that you were rather fond of that part of our arrangement."

"I am!"

"Good, I'd hate to be the only one enjoying myself."

The Heylin's statement is followed by an all-knowing smirk on his lips, the action only adding to the confusion on Jack's face. Cerise eyes search golden ones in an attempt to discover anything that would help the teen figure out the cryptic villain.

"Chase, I have the feeling that there's something you're not telling me."

"Well, you could try to uncover whatever secret that I may or may not be hiding from you . . . or you could enjoy the breakfast that is currently cooling on the dining room table. It's your choice."

Remembering that he was indeed very hungry, the goth sighs in defeat at the warlord's teasing behavior.

"You're lucky I'm pregnant."

"I'm fully aware of my good fortune, Jack."

With an acknowledging sound, the irritated genius stands up and makes his way out of the room and towards the kitchen. Chase remains behind and watches the teen leave with a smirk.

_I think I'll wait a little longer to tell Spicer of my deception . . . Although, in a few more months, he won't be able to do much about it._

Standing up, the ancient dragon goes to eat breakfast with his young mate - entertaining himself with the look on Jack's face and following reaction when he discovers the truth behind their current arrangement.

**

* * *

****I really like Chase and Jack secretly manipulating each other, don't I? Although, I don't think that either of them would mind.**

**So, like I said before, Mpreg is a tough thing to tackle as you have to make something impossible seem believable in whatever world the characters happen to be in. **

**In most Chack mpreg fics, Jack is impregnated via convenient spell, shen gong wu, or it's just never explained. When it came to this fic, I was just trying to add some originality to it, and this is what came out. If you liked it cool, if not that's cool too.**

**Comments, Questions, and Creative Criticism are appreciated!**

**BTW, This was inspired by an episode of **_**Bones**_** I watched in which Dr. Brennan AKA Bones(Emily Deschanel) asked Agent Booth(David Boreanaz) to father her child. It was definitely one of my favorite episodes, especially since Stewie from Family Guy makes a cameo appearance.**

**ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoyed this fic!**

**LATER DAYS!**

**NINJA-RENKA**


	2. PART 2 Conclusion

**When I first wrote An Intriguing Proposal, I had written it as a oneshot . . . I left it open just in case I ever got more inspiration to continue it, later. Now, I've decided to make this a TWOSHOT. Since reviewers have been asking me to write more, I assume everyone wants to know what the baby will look like, the name, etc . . .(To be honest, I've been thinking about it as well).**

**So, thank you all that have read, reviewed/commented, and faved this story. You all get your wish and I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this fic.**

**SUMMARY: When two people decide to have a child, it is usually as a sign of their love. But on the Heylin side, it's a little bit more complicated than that . . .**

**WARNING: Male pregnancy(impossible, but still entertaining), yaoi/slash/shounen-ai(whatever you choose to call it, it's still guys doing other guys), adult situations and language.**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again, I own no part of Xiaolin Showdown. All parts belong to Christy Hui and the people of Kids WB/Cartoon Network.**

**An Intriguing Proposal - Part 2 by NINJA-RENKA**

* * *

It's been a few months since we left our favorite Heylin couple. . .

At the moment, Jack Spicer is sitting in the main area of Chase's evil lair, the teen tired from the day's activities. Since he was stuck inside the dragon's home until he gave birth, the genius had to find creative ways to entertain himself. _Especially_ since the ancient warlord had been vehement in forbidding the evil teen to go anywhere near a laboratory or any kind of robotic invention. So, without his normal hobbies to fill his day, the young villain had to amuse himself whenever the immortal wasn't around. Unfortunately, the task had become increasing difficult in the last few weeks . . . one could only count and name the various feline warriors so many times before it became boring and just plain sad.

Desperate for something to do, Jack had shifted his attention to baby-oriented tasks. The previous weeks had been spent online ordering various baby supplies, he had even found the My Baby Rocks website, an online store that exclusively made punk rock baby clothing. This particular day, the expecting teen had spent most of the afternoon re-organizing the bedroom and in the baby's nursery cleaning. The normally-messy youth was obviously well into the nesting stage of his pregnancy which was a strong indication that he was going to give birth soon.

However, as a result of his efforts, swollen ankles are submerged in the cool water of one of the crystal clear pools that decorate the foyer. As the evil genius soothes his aching feet, he pensively stares up at the ceiling in silent thought. The gentle, trickling sound of the nearby waterfalls create a relaxing melody that echoes off the rock walls of the dragon's lair. Jungle cats recline nearby and keep an eye on their master's pregnant mate. Yet, despite this tranquil environment, an annoyed expression appears on the pale face . . .

Most likely due to the fact that he was nearing the end of the _tenth_ month of his pregnancy.

"You shouldn't sit so close to the edge of that pool, Jack. In your condition, I doubt you would be able to swim very well if you were to fall in."

Hearing the familiar resonating voice, Jack turns around to see the Heylin lord standing behind him. Chase's amber eyes are trained on the teen and a concerned look is etched into his dark features. His arms are crossed over his armored chest, but not in his usual intimidating manner. At the warrior's sudden appearance, the various felines strewn about rise to attention.

"I'm fine, Chase. Besides, isn't that why your cats are always watching me and making sure I don't get hurt when you're not around?" -jokes the evil teen.

"They are only obeying the orders I gave them to protect you. However, if you are truly bothered by their presence, they can leave."

Hearing their master speak in their direction, the lounging felines ears twitch in response.

"I didn't mean it like that, I don't really mind having the cats around." -replies Jack with a smirk.

Seeming satisfied with the teenager's response, the dragon lord makes a gesture to his warriors who resume their lounging. Looking up at the tall warrior, Jack starts to anxiously chew his lower lip.

"Chase, can I ask you something?"

"Ask it."

"How long am I going to be carrying this baby? It's been like ten months already."

"There is no set time frame as different creatures have different gestation periods." -begins the immortal. "Human children normally gestate for approximately nine months, while dragon young can gestate for up to eighteen months depending on the species. I suppose anytime between then would be reasonable."

"WHAT?! You never said that I might be carrying this baby for a year and a half!"

"Jack, calm down." -states the immortal, already anticipating the teen's upcoming anger.

"Calm down? That's easy for you to say, Chase! You're not the one carrying a dragon baby inside of your body - which by the way, wasn't made to carry babies in the first place!"

Realizing that he had just yelled at the Heylin master, the goth blushes with embarrassment and turns back around to stare at his feet in the cool water. After taking a few breaths, Jack begins to calm himself down and rests a hand on his large, swollen stomach. Feeling the baby move, his anger begins to subside as the soon-to-be "mother" is reminded of the growing child dependent on him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I really hate not knowing what's going on with my own body. If I was a girl, I could just read some books, search the web, or even go to an obstetrician; but since I'm a guy I have absolutely no idea what to expect. I have all these questions and no way to get any real answers."

Allowing Jack to vent out his concerns and frustrations, the Heylin master takes a seat next to his lover. An understanding look crosses his sharp features as he realizes that the young scientist obviously doesn't like being ignorant of a situation - especially when the situation involved himself. Filing away that tidbit into the back of his mind, the immortal wraps his arm around the teen's trembling shoulders. As he feels the man's reassuring touch, Jack leans into him and rests his head on the warlord's chest. The close proximity allows Chase to inhale the subtle scent of his mate as he attempts to soothe the uneasy youth.

"Since you successfully became pregnant with our child, I've been doing extensive research into pregnancies similar to yours. Though I do not claim to be an expert on the subject, I'll do my best to answer whatever questions you may have."

The ancient warrior's statement causes red eyes to widen slightly with shock. Jack was impressed that Chase had not only anticipated this response, but had also prepared for the onslaught of questions currently forming in his mind. Taking the time to organize his thoughts, the evil genius settles himself comfortably against the man next to him.

"Will the baby have a tail?"

Surprised by the odd(yet valid) question, an amused smile crosses the dragon's features.

"The child will show signs of draconic abilities as it grows and develops. However, I wouldn't expect him to physically turn into a dragon until he experiences the surge of hormones during puberty. Though only time will tell if our child will even be able to transform into a dragon at all."

"Oh, I was kinda looking forward to having a baby with a cute, dragon tail." -comments Jack, earning a surprised look form the man next to him before moving on to the next question. "When the baby's born, what do I feed him?"

"The baby should be fine with the formulas modern humans use."

"For some reason, I don't think Similac* is going to be enough for a dragon baby. . . I'll just have to fortify it with some extra protein and vitamins or something."

As Jack ponders aloud to himself, Chase can't help but think how much of a doting "mother" the teen was turning out to be. The child wasn't even born yet, and he was already applying his intellect to properly take care of it's needs. Mentally congratulating himself on his choice of mate, the elder villain looks down when he notices an apprehensive look on the young face.

"Um, how will I know when it's time to give birth?" -asks the evil youth.

"When it is time for you to deliver, you will feel some discomfort in your abdomen, very similar to the cramping of muscles. It is an indicator that the child is separating from it's "womb" and preparing to be born."

"Oh, so it's still going to hurt?" -the teen asks in a hesitant voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. Although it will not be as painful as a natural birth since I will be removing the child through transference. Once the child has fully separated itself from you, the removal process should only take a few moments. I have already accumulated the necessary materials and everything is ready for whenever you give birth."

Seemingly satisfied with the answers to his questions, Jack pulls his feet out of the cool water. He then moves his body so that his head rests comfortably in Chase's lap. Closing his eyes with a sigh, the young genius combs his mind for any other concerns to share with the warlord. Pleased by the familiarity the youth showed around him, the dragon runs a gloved hand through his mate's soft hair while the other hand rests on their growing child.

In the last stage of his pregnancy, the teen's belly had grown to the point that he could no longer fit into his normal, black clothing. As a result, he simply spent his days wearing loose sweat-pants and oversized t-shirts. Despite the fact that they covered most of his lover's pale body, Chase had to admit that Jack still managed to look adorable in the baggy clothing. After a while of the intimate and comfortable silence, questioning crimson eyes open and look up into amber ones.

"Chase, what happens if I go into labor and you're not here?"

"That won't happen, I'll be here."- responds the elder nonchalantly.

"You say that, but what if like twelve, super-powered Shen Gong Wu all go active at the same time?"

Smirking at the question, Chase looks down into his mate's large, doubting eyes. As he searches the cerise pools, a glimmer of uncertainty and slight fear catch the immortal's attention.

"Jack, I'll be here."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

It is the middle of the night, when Chase is awakened out of sleep by violent thrashing and groaning. Sitting up with alarm, he sees Jack holding onto his swollen stomach, curled into himself in the fetal position. Sweat trickles down his face, causing crimson hair to stick to the pale forehead. His eyelids are scrunched shut as his thin body is assaulted with waves of pain. Realizing what it meant, the warlord quickly picks up his mate and transports him to his study.

Located in the inner sanctum of his lair, Chase Young's study is surrounded by various magical barriers. The extreme precautions are necessary so that his vast collection of spells and dark magic remain from prying eyes. Even in all the time he's stayed in the ancient warrior's home, Jack has never seen it. Flickering flames illuminate the ancient books and scrolls that contain the spells, rituals, and histories of lost civilizations. These priceless manuscripts lie open on every available surface in disheveled piles as if they had been intensely studied. Normally the warlord kept his private room immaculate, but in the last few months he had forgone his usual standards in preparation for this night. All the tables have been pushed to the edges of the room to make space for a large alchemic circle decorating the floor. Ancient runes intertwine around the room and surround a large basin standing alone in the middle of the room.

Upon their arrival, Jack is carefully lowered into a basin that is filled with warm water. Infused in the liquid are the extracts of various herbs and plants that give off an odd yet refreshing scent, like fresh peppermint, to ease the pain of the birthing process. Stretching the pale youth, Chase leans him back so that almost his entire body is submerged. Only his upper torso, arms, and head remain above the water. As the refreshing scent permeates his senses and the pain subsides, the teen begins to feel the change in environment. Scarlet eyes slowly open.

"Ch-chase, what's going on?" - asks Jack in a hoarse voice.

"You started going into labor in your sleep."

"So, that explains the excruciating pain . . . but, why am I in a bathtub?"

"In order to perform the transference spell, I require the use of basic alchemy. The infused water will act as a lubricant and ease in the ritual when the baby is removed from your body."

The calmness in Chase's voice begins to relax the adolescent, though the meaning of his words make him a bit apprehensive. He begins self-consciously drumming his pale fingers on the sides of the basin. Evidently, the reality of the situation is starting to hit the evil teen as his mind processes what is about to happen to him.

"Are you alright?" -asks the dragon while he gathers the spell.

"Yeah . . . well, I'm a little scared, . . . but that's normal, I've never delivered a baby before." - responds Jack with a small, but nervous chuckle.

The warlord immediately turns his attention back to his pregnant mate when his ears pick up the genuine fear hidden beneath the young voice. As Jack sits anxiously in the soothing water, Chase uses his hand to cup a cheek and turns the pale face towards him. Gold eyes lock onto ruby ones and trap them in their gaze.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but-"

"Then that's all you have to do. Trust me, Jack. . . you and our child will be fine."

With those words, Chase captures the youth's soft lips in a promising kiss. The affectionate action wordlessly affirms the elder's words and soothes away whatever fear the teen had. Lost in the emotion behind the kiss, Jack barely notices as a gloved hand rests on top of their child and the magically-infused water around him begins to glow . . .

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Chase Young is asleep in his bed. Long, dark hair is splayed over the white sheets as he lays comfortably on his side. When a particularly annoying beam of sunlight hits his face, the dragon grumbles and covers his face. Rolling over, he notices the absence of his pregnant mate.

Well, his _formerly_ pregnant mate.

Two months ago, Jack Spicer had successfully given birth-

And Chase Young, Evil Dragon Warlord, was now a father.

The new title he now had was still quite a lot to digest, despite the fact that it was one of his favorites.

As the Heylin warlord wonders where the teen went, his missing mate walks into their bedroom carrying a small infant in his arms. Jack is practically glowing as he stares down at his baby daughter. Seeing that Chase is now awake, his smile grows.

"Oh, you're up. I just went to get Jae Lan."

Golden eyes soften at the statement as the thin body walks over to their shared bed. In the time after the birth of their daughter, Jack's body had recovered well from the strain of carrying a child. Thanks to a special diet and the exercise regimen the genius developed, the lean body was well on its way back to normal. The only lingering signs of his pregnancy were a few fading stretch marks. Not that Chase really minded them, if anything they simply reaffirmed that Jack was his.

As his young mate sits down on the bed, the dragon lord observes his newborn daughter. Jae Lan Young had been born weighing a healthy 8 lbs and 3 oz. She has Chase's dark green-tinted hair but Jack's fair complexion. The baby's eyes are large and shaped like the teen's but her irises are the same liquid gold of her sire. At the moment, the infant is wearing a pale green, short-sleeved onesie with a cartoon dragon on it. It had been a gift from the Xiaolin monks after they had learned of Jack's pregnancy.

Their reactions had definitely been the funniest of all. . .

After not seeing the evil teen genius make an appearance for a few months, the monks had asked Chase of Jack's disappearance after a particularly difficult showdown. The victorious warlord had been in a good mood and consequently decided to answer their questions without his usual ambiguity. Then again, the Xiaolin monks and Jack Spicer always had a strange relationship so their concern towards the albino's welfare actually seemed to be genuine.

"Spicer is at my home. In his condition, it is best to keep him out of the danger of showdowns."

"What condition? Is Jack Spicer okay?" - asks Omi as his eyes begin to get watery.

"I am sure that he appreciates you concern Omi, but there is no need for alarm. Although, if you must know . . ."

Before saying the next part, a grin appears on the villain's face as he anticipates the monks reaction to the news.

"Jack is pregnant with my child."

At first there is absolute silence as all four teenagers stare at the dragon lord, as if waiting for the punch line to a really good joke. One by one they figure out that the man before them is completely serious and four sets of eyes widen simultaneously. It takes all the warlord's control not to laugh out loud at the comical sight.

"Jack Spicer's having a baby?!" -exclaims Clay, as he tries to figure out the physical feat of that.

"Jack Spicer's having YOUR BABY?!" -Raimundo amends, as he realizes that the two villains are in some sort of homosexual relationship with one another.

"I thought only girls had babies." -Omi wonders aloud, the short monk making a mental note to ask Master Fung about the subject later.

"Normally, that is the case . . . " - comments Kimiko, in a daze.

"I'm not going to attempt the impossible and try to explain the vast intricacies involved in the creation of our child." -states the former monk. "All you monks need to know is that if any of you do anything to harm Jack or my child it will be the last thing you ever do."

With that parting threat, Chase turns away and disappears in a flash of dark magic. For the second time that day, the Xiaolin warriors have all been rendered speechless with varying looks of shock and confusion on their faces.

"I had no idea those two had that kind of relationship . . ." - wonders the Japanese girl, the first to break the silence. "But I guess it makes sense. They're both evil villains and Jack's been practically obsessed with Chase from day one . . . Hmmm, I've seen stranger couples."

As she continues her ponderings, all three males look at the lone female like she had Shen Gong Wu pouring out of her ears. Realizing that they are watching her, Kimiko rolls her blue eyes with a knowing smile . . .

Chase is brought out of his thoughts as Jack sits on the bed Indian style and places the baby in the middle of his legs. Jae Lan was a very intelligent child, no doubt a quality from her "mother", so her bright eyes were always looking around her surroundings. At the moment, she watches intently as her sire leans in to kiss Jack before moving to kiss the little girl on her head.

"You're such a big softie around her, Chase." - observes the evil genius with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Am I not allowed to be?"

"I just think that it's interesting that Jae Lan, a mere baby, can bring out this side of Chase Young."

"Well, she is my daughter."

Surprised by the dragon's blunt statement, Jack's eyes widen as the warlord picks up the small infant. Lifting her up high, Jae giggles and the innocent sound causes a small smile to cross the immortal's face. As he lies back down on the bed, he sets his first born on his own chest. The little girl entertains herself by playing with her sire's long strands of dark hair, wrapping them around her small hands. Watching the impossibly cute father-daughter bonding moment, the teen is reminded of something.

"Chase, you really are something." -states Jack with a knowing smile.

"How so?"

"Well, being pregnant with Jae Lan and living here with you and your cats for 10 months, gave me a lot of time to think. Especially whenever you went out to fight with the monks in showdowns or whatever. After I while, I started to think about your proposal and our arrangement. And as strange as the whole thing was, there was always one part of your request that never made sense no matter how much I thought about it."

"And what part would that be?" - asks the elder, his attention still on his daughter as he affectionately pets her head.

Leaning down, Jack places his hands on Chase's face and locks his lips onto the Heylin's in a kiss. It is filled with so much raw passion that the dragon lies there in shock, his mouth only responding in instinct to the oral assault. The warrior's eyes drift shut as the teen's tongue lovingly strokes and tastes his mouth. Parting for air, Jack pulls away with a smile, his ruby eyes dancing with mischief as Chase looks up at him with widened gold orbs.

"_That_ part."

Getting over his shock, the dragon lord waits for his mate to continue.

"Every time we had sex, you never acted like it was a requirement. If anything, you wanted me as much as I wanted you and you were always really attentive to me. Even after I had Jae, you still treat me really well and we even sleep in the same bed . . . I kinda feel like I'm your _wife_."

"You are more observant than you let others believe, Jack Spicer."

"I like to think so."

"I treat you as my mate because, ever since you agreed to bear my children, that is what you are."

As he informs Jack of his new role, the immortal stares into the teen's large cerise eyes as he runs his fingers over a pale cheek. Leaning into the soft touches, a smile crosses the adolescent's face.

"You could have just told me that. Did you think I was going to flip out or something when I discovered that you tricked me into being with you and having your child?"

The dragon lord says nothing as he simply fixes his mate with a hard glare. Watching her father, Jae also stares up at the redheaded teen doing a fairly good job of imitating Chase's expression. The two sets of intense golden orbs fixated on him cause the young genius to cave in.

"Okay, when I figured out something was up I was kinda annoyed you were hiding it from me. And _maybe_, some of those mood swings I had weren't entirely accidental, but you know how I feel about you. I'm just happy knowing that you return at least some of my feelings. Though, I admit that it's flattering to know that I have power over you."

At that statement, Chase cocks an eyebrow in interest. Meanwhile, Jae manages to crawls off of her sire when one of the feline warriors, a cheetah, silently makes it's way into the room. As the new addition to the lair, all the cats treated and watched over the child as if she was one of their own. Once she reaches the feline, it calmly sits there and allows the infant to play with it's ears as her parents continue their discussion.

"Don't let it go to your head, Spicer. You don't have that much power over me."

As Chase focuses back on his daughter, Jack narrows his eyes. He reaches his hand over and runs it teasingly up a well-muscled and blanket-covered thigh. Realizing where the hand was headed, the Heylin's eyes widen at Jack's bold actions. Upon reaching the dragon's growing arousal, he slowly runs his fingers and palm over the hardening flesh. The thin bed sheets covering the warlord do nothing to dull his young lover's expert touches. When a low, rumbling growl reaches the redhead's ears, he sighs wistfully to gain the elder's attention.

"You know, it's a good thing that I have absolutely no power over you, Chase . . . Because if I did, I could only imagine, the pure torture it would be having to wait until after Jae goes to sleep tonight to continue _this_. . . Oh well."

With a dark smile that doesn't look quite right on the evil genius, he removes his hand. Chase groans remorsefully at the sudden loss of contact. Picking up their daughter, Jack gets out of the bed and proceeds towards the doorway. With the baby balanced on his narrow hip, the teen stops a few feet away from the door.

"After you get yourself together, feel free to join us for breakfast . . ." -teases Jack, before turning his attention to the infant in his arms. "Say bye-bye to silly daddy, Jae!"

Cooing happily at her "mother", Jae Lan smiles while looking at her father, her small hand flailing in his direction.

"You're such a smart little girl!" -compliments the proud teen. Smirking, Jack looks over to the irate man currently stuck in bed due to his ministrations. "Don't be rude. Aren't you going to wave back to your daughter, Chase?"

With a quick seething glare aimed at the thin albino, the Heylin master sits up and waves at his little girl who happily giggles at the attention. Jae Lan was only two months old and she already had the evil warlord practically wrapped around her little finger.

"You play dirty, Spicer."

"You say that like you don't like it." -replies Jack, completely aware that underhandedness was a turn-on for the evil man.

"I hope that you are aware that I fully intend on making you pay for _this_." -hisses the dragon lord, referring to his current state of unrelieved arousal.

Catching the unintentional innuendo of his lover's threatening words, the teen's lips curl into a teasing smile. Scarlet eyes rove over the man's well-toned and muscled body as his mind imagines all of the various tantalizing things that the warlord can do with it. The imagery alone almost makes Jack reconsider his plans.

"Now, I have something to look forward to when we're alone tonight."

Noticing the lingering gaze on him, Chase raises an eyebrow at the statement and stares back at the younger villain. With a knowing smile, Jack turns and exits the bedroom to feed the hungry baby in his arms. Sensing that he would be safer out of the room, the cheetah quickly rises and starts to follow the albino to the dining room.

After he watches his family and feline servant leave, the warlord runs a hand through his dark hair, untangling it from his sleep. A frustrated grumble leaves his throat as he takes a deep breath to quell his arousal.

_Today is going to be a very long day . . . _

As the thought crosses the evil master's mind, a dark grin slowly begins to appear on his face.

_Though, Jack will be in for an even longer night._

**THE END**

* * *

**This was a lot of fun to write. You've probably noticed that I made Jack a little more assertive in this chapter(I personally like him better that way since it was kind of annoying what the writers did to him in season 3). Besides, I figure that hanging out with Chase for about a year would have some effect on the teen.**

**And yes, Chase sleeps nude. Why? Because I felt like it.**

**Okay, so what did you all think?**

**I was trying to address all the things you wanted to know about the baby and establish the tone of Chase and Jack's new relationship. **

**BTW, This sequel was brought to you by my insomnia . . . if it wasn't for that, I would never have the time to write any fan fiction. (It's also to blame for whatever mistakes may be in this story)**

**A few notes:**

**(1) Jae Lan - "Jae" - doesn't really mean anything, it's just a creative way to include a part of JACK into her name. "Lan" means orchid, a flower that means beauty and refinement, in Chinese. By combining both names into Jae Lan, I figured it would be a good representation of both of her parents.**

**(2) The reason why Jae Lan looks more like Chase is because Jack is an albino, a recessive gene, and has red hair, also a recessive gene. Therefore, Chase's hair and eye color would most likely dominate the gene pool. Not to mention that in the first months of life, babies tend to look like their father. That way the male can recognize his offspring and lower the chances of abandonment.(Another tidbit from the show, **_**Bones**_**)**

**(3) The reason why their kid is a girl is . . . well, because I just think it would be funny to see the two of them raise a girl. The teen years should be fun, I can just imagine how insanely over-protective Chase would be when Jae Lan starts dating.**

***Even though I refer to the baby before it's born as "he", the infant is in fact 100% female. It is just grammatically correct to use him when the sex of a person is not known. Using "it" as a pronoun for a person is technically wrong as "it" refers to an inanimate object(Just clearing this up).**

**LATER DAYS**

**NINJA-RENKA**

**P.S. Since I'm starting to work on the CHACK fan comic/doujinshi ("How To Care For Your Lizard", the cover should be done soon.) I've decided to take a little break from writing any new CHACK fanficiton. Now, I am by NO MEANS quitting CHACK, I don't think I could even if I tried. I just want to have a fresh take on CHACK as I work on the comic.**

**However, I will in my free time be writing some stuff for one of my other fandoms: Danny Fenton(18)/Vlad Masters from Danny Phantom. (I like the dynamics of their relationship) Feel free to read those when they come out.**

**(If you're new to the pairing, I recommend reading anything by Noroi or Shizuka no Taisho) **


End file.
